1. Field of the invention
This invention describes the innovative use of ascorbic acid as topically applied to any body where S-aureus may colonize and where access to the bloodstream is available, such as to the vaginal area during menses. The ascorbic acid counteracts the toxins known to contribute to Toxic Shock Syndrome.
Whether or not harmful toxins are produced and neutralized by the Vitamin C, it is a known fact that blood products degenerate during menses, and often produce an undesirable odor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous articles have been published in scientific journals as well as the popular press regarding Toxic Shock Syndrome, its symptoms and its etiology (Surgery, Oct. 1981, 153:4; Fortune, Aug. 10, 1981).
It has been discovered that Staphylococcus aureus, a commonly occuring bacterium that causes serious infections in humans, existed in the vaginas of almost all the female victims of Toxic Shock Syndrome. However, it is noted that Staphylococcus aureas does not initiate Toxic Shock Syndrome as a result of the invasion of the intact organism into the blood stream. Instead, Staphylococcus aureus colonizes in the vaginal cavity which technically is located outside the body. As Staphylococcus aureus grows and multiplies, it produces at least two virulent poisons which have been identified as Pyrogenic Exotoxin C and Staphylococcal Entertoxin F. These toxins then enter the bloodstream of the victim, by way of micro-ulcerations in the vaginal wall, and by gaining access through the exposed endometrial vascular bed after endometrial sloughing during the initial phase of menstruation.
One means of entry for these toxins has been linked to the use of tampons, since tampons are known to cause ulcerations and lesions in the vaginal mucosa. Annals of Internal Medicine, June 1982, Vol. 96, No. 6 (Part 2) p. 855, Column 2. However, the disease is not limited to tampons, or to women. Any place where S-aureus can colonize, and can gain access to the bloodstream, develops a potential danger of developing TSS. Men have been victimized by entry to the bloodstream from a boil.
We have found that only after entering the bloodstream, do the toxins act systemically and elicit the symptoms associated with Toxic Shock Syndrome. These symptoms include high fever, diarrhea, vomiting and rash followed by a rapid drop in blood pressure and vital organ failure resulting in a mortality rate of approximately 6% of those who contract the disease. There is no known prior art teaching to the discovery of the present invention.
A study of odor reduction in food products has been conducted by Japanese inventors, such for example as the work Koho Kakaia disclosed in the Japanese Pat. No. 93,184,635 issued July 28, 1980 for Soybean Milk Deodorant. Japanese Pat. No. 8,547,662 issued Mar. 15, 1985 teaches fish texture and odor modification of meat substitutes by the use of ascorbic acid.
An object of this invention is to detoxify toxins produced by bacteria as opposed to destruction of the bacteria.
Another object is to place detoxification agents in the area where toxin producing bacteria may colonize, to thereby destroy toxins before they can cause deleterious effects.
A still further object is to use the substances normally employed for feminine hygiene and birth control, or coverings for sores and wounds, as carriers for ascorbic acid.
Yet another object of this invention is to simultaneously provide detoxification and deodorization of menstural discharge.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide Vitamin C dosing directly to the systemic circulation via the vaginal mucosa.